Why is That On Your Phone!
by ASiriusWriter01
Summary: When his brother drops in for a surprise visit, Matthew knew something was up. What he didn't expect was the revelation that his brother shipped him with someone. Then again, neither did Alfred...


"Mattie!"

Matthew barely had time to blink as a body tackled him into the grass. He absentmindedly noted that it was a good thing he had been in a grassy area of the park, or that would've hurt a lot more. Not that it didn't hurt, but he was no stranger to someone his size slamming into him with the force of a two ton truck. It's his brother's favorite way to greet his "favorite"-and only- twin.

"Hey, Al," the slightly older Canadian sighed. "Would you please get off of me? You're crushing me..."

The personification of America laughed cheerfully as he got up. "Sure thing, Mattie!"

Matthew groaned as he got up. He was probably going to have bruises later, but at least being a country meant that they wouldn't be around for too long. As he dusted himself off though, he couldn't help the small smile that adorned his face. One thing that had never changed about his brother throughout the centuries was his child-like behavior. Sometimes it could be annoying, especially when they're in the middle of any type of meeting. When it's just the two of them, though Canada would never admit it, the childish enthusiasm his brother took on the world with helped him forget about his problems and just enjoy himself. Saying that to America would probably just boost his over inflated ego though, so Canada kept quiet about that.

"So what brings you up here, Alfred?" Canada asked curiously. While it wasn't rare for America to just appear without notice, he usually just waited for Canada at his house while completely cleaning out his pantry.

"Dude! Can't I just visit my little bro because I want to?" America said innocently. A little too innocently...

Canada's answer was a prompt, "No. And for the last time, I'm older than you, hoser!"

America completely ignored the last part of his brother's response, instead giving him his famous puppy dog pout. It's worked for him ever since he was a little colony, and it wouldn't fail him now...

Well, it wouldn't have failed him if he wasn't using it against the person that is basically his mirror image. He and Matthew both mastered that particular form of begging when they were under English rule, often tag teaming England for everything from more playtime to eating out instead of him cooking. Needless to say, Canada was not affected as he stared down America with a deadpan expression.

After a few minutes with no reaction, America stopped pouting and sighed in defeat as he admitted, "Fine. I need to talk to you."

Canada nodded. There's a plausible reason. "You could've just said so. Let's just go back to my place and talk then, eh?"

* * *

Canada brought out two hot chocolates to where his brother was sitting on the couch. It's only fall, and the American was already complaining about how cold it was, how typical. America took the warm drink with a smile of appreciation as Canada sat down next to him with his own hot chocolate. After a moment of relative silence between the North American brothers before America couldn't take it anymore.

Not bothering with human names now that they were out of public eye, he blurted out, "Canada, I overheard something really weird yesterday!"

Canada inwardly frowned. There were some incredibly strange things in his brother's country that America found completely normal. For him to be freaked out by something he heard, it has to be pretty out there. Bracing himself, he gestured for his brother to continue.

America took a deep breath before rapidly mumbling, "IthinkEnglandlikelikesmebecausehewasyellingonthephoneatFranceandsaidhewouldneveradmitittomyface!"

Canada stared at his brother dumbly as he tried to translate what sounded like a jumbled mess. Slowly, realization dawned on him as he stared at America's bright red face. Being the good brother he is, Canada started laughing. Loudly.

"Canada!" America whined. "Why are you laughing? This is serious!"

"Maple, America," the Canadian gasped out between bouts of laughter. "How dense can you be? Everyone could see it for decades!"

America's face turned into a shade of red that Canada never recalled seeing on another person in his entire life. He decided to call it patriotic red in honor of this moment.

"I-you-it-what?" America sputtered. "I'm going to get a glass of water!"

He stormed out of the room, leaving Canada to his mirthful laughter. As he calmed down, the violet-eyed twin took a moment to think about all the other countries who saw the two falling in love each other from miles away. Granted, Hungary leaps at any cute pairing, and those two were at the top of her list. If so asked, she probably had a few dozen pictures of their "cutesy" moments in her photo album. France, knowing the Brit ever since his beginning years, was the first to pick up on the blooming feelings England held for his once colony. France would insist he could sense the amour from Paris. England would insist France's sense of amour was all in his head. Japan, much like Hungary, found the couple to be incredibly "kawaii" and had been shipping the two ever since he had seen them in the same room together. He had actually sent Canada a few anime style pictures of the two not too long ago.

Smirking slightly, Canada quickly turned on his phone and admired his lock screen. It was Japan's latest drawing of the UsUk shipping, as Hungary had dubbed it, kissing rather cutely. Maybe he could get Japan to send America some of these pictures just to get the denser twin flustered enough to admit his own feelings toward the Brit. Better make sure that America has Japan's number before he does that though. It's probably not the wisest idea to freak America out by getting pictures of him and England from an unknown number. Good thing America left his phone on the coffee table. Putting his phone to the side, he picked up his brother's phone and was surprised to see it open to a text message from Japan.

Here is the latest PruCan picture. -Japan

Thnx dude! -America

PruCan? That sounded like a shipping name with himself in it to Canada. He clicked on the image Japan sent his brother and nearly dropped the phone in surprise. That-that was a picture of him and Prussia kissing! Him and his CRUSH Prussia kissing! Feeling a little light headed and embarrassed from finding a picture like that on America's phone, he put it down and reached for his own, only to get it snatched out of his hands by America, who apparently decided that he was done being embarrassed...until he saw the picture.

Once again a lovely shade of patriotic red, he pointed to Canada's phone and demanded, "Dude, why is your background a picture of me and Iggy kissing?"

Canada scoffed, "Well why do YOU have a picture of me and Prussia kissing, eh?"

Both brothers stare at each other, neither really having an answer. Well, an answer that they want the other to know. No way was Canada telling America that he's shipped him and England since the 1820's, and America was never going to admit that he wants Canada and Prussia to get together because of how happy his brother gets when the ex-nation is around. So awkward staring contest it is.

Finally, America broke his brothers gaze before mumbling in sheepishly, "Can you send me that?"

"Only if you send me that picture."

"Deal...and Canada?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not talk about this ever again."

"Done."

* * *

AN: Ha, it's been a while, huh, guys? If you've been wondering why I haven't been updating my chapter end stories...well, I'm in a rut. It's back to the drawing board with them. After I plan them out better and have a better idea, they are on hiatus. Until then, I will be writing one shots. I have quite a few hetalia ones stored up...until next time!


End file.
